


It's Always Been Him

by csichick_2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Collection: Purimgifts Day 2, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 10:30:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6325453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Leia, it's always been Han.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Always Been Him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thistlerose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thistlerose/gifts).



Leia’s life has been complicated in many ways, but there is one thing that never has been – her feelings for Han.  It’s always been him, and always will be him – not that she ever gave him the satisfaction of knowing that.

 

Despite outward appearances, Leia was attracted to Han the moment they met.  He could have cared less about the fact that she was a princess, which was a nice change of pace of people using her to get to her father.  His reluctance to be involved with the rebellion was only part of why she resisted her feelings so long.  She could also tell he was the kind of man that liked a challenge and that was one thing that she could definitely give him.

 

After the Empire was defeated things were normal for awhile.  Ben took after his father in almost every way.  And it was the one way in which he took after his Skywalker lineage that ended up breaking it all apart.  Given the way that everything fell apart after Ben followed in his grandfather’s footsteps, it made Leia glad he had been an only child, even though that hadn’t been by design.  Had there been other children, Han would have stayed, and under those circumstances it would have done more harm than good.  They needed the time apart to grieve and process in their own ways.  It just was never supposed to last as long as it did.

 

And now that separation is permanent.  Leia didn’t need to be a trained Jedi to feel the disturbance in the force – or to know what it meant.  And the last hope of getting her son back from the Dark Side died with her husband.  Which means her worst nightmare as a mother is coming true.  With Ben lost to the First Order forever, its defeat will most likely result in her son’s death as well.

 


End file.
